rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nancy
Nancy is a classmate and friend of Summer Smith who initially only appeared in cameos in the episodes, "Rick Potion #9, and Something Ricked This Way Comes, usually within small crowds. She made her first official appearance in the episode "Ricksy Business". Where she attends Rick's party at Summer's disdain. Biography She makes a cameo in "Rick Potion No. 9," later, she became a Cronenberg. An alternate version of Nancy appeared in Ricksy Business, she is one of Summer's less popular friends, she plays flute (most likely in the Harry Herpson High School band). Summer tries her best to try to get rid of her. She tags along with Morty and Abradolf Lincoler to find Collaxion Crystals for Rick. Over the course of the party, Nancy lets other party-goers know about Summer's unfair treatment of her. In "The Rickshank Rickdemption", Summer texts to Nancy on her phone, enthusiastically. Suggesting that since their last appearance on-screen together, they have become friends again. Nancy appears on an adventure with Rick, Morty, Beth and Summer in the episode, "Morty's Mind Blowers." They all seemed to be having a good time working together, implying that she's good friends with all of them. In "Rattlestar Ricklactica", Appearance Nancy has a long face, and long nose. She has dark brown hair and square glasses. She usually wears a white shirt and a thick, dark magenta jacket. Relationships 'Summer Smith' Nancy is a friend of Summer, but she doesn't get as much respect from Summer as her other friends do. Summer doesn't care much about Nancy and doesn't think she's all that popular or pretty. She always tends to shun her out of conversations and blow her off, but Nancy continues to try and be friends with her, because she feels the need to be friends with a popular more pretty girl. This was all until the episode, "Ricksy Business", where an experience, seeing Abradolf Lincler die in front of her, made her realize that she was being treated like garbage by her friend Summer and so when she returned, she defriended her. In the episode "The Rickshank Rickdemption" Nancy texts to Summer on her phone about how she and many students of the school are drawing and quartering aliens in the school courtyard, suggesting that they have become friends again. 'Morty Smith' Nancy and Morty are kind of acquaintances. The only time they really did anything was in "Ricksy Business", where she, Morty and Abradolf Lincler went on a walk through the Testicle Monster Dimension. The two of them talked some, but that's really all that they did. In the episode "Rick Potion #9", due to Rick's Love Potion infecting her and the other students in the school, she fell madly in love with Morty and started chasing him around the school. This, of course, was only due to the potion messing with her brain and had no affect on her actual relationship with him. 'Rick Sanchez' Nancy and Rick don't really interact much, but Nancy is fully aware of Rick's existence and knows everything about how he's a crazy scientist and the stuff he can do. It's not likely that Rick knows anything about her, though. In the episode "Ricksy Business", she went to a party, that was hosted by Summer, but Rick was fighting her, saying that he was hosting the party. At the party, she went to get some Kalaxian Crystals for him and later watched him do The Rick Dance. Rick invited Nancy to his party at the end of "Vindicators 3: The Return of Worldender" which means he may have developed a friendship with his granddaugher's friend offscreen. Episode Appearances Season 1 *"Rick Potion #9" (Cameo) *"Something Ricked This Way Comes" (Cameo) *"Ricksy Business" Season 3 *"The Rickshank Rickdemption"(Mentioned) *"Vindicators 3: The Return of Worldender" (Cameo) *"Morty's Mind Blowers" Season 4 * "Rattlestar Ricklactica" Trivia *Nancy's appearance, personality and relationship with Summer is a direct reference to the character of Millie Kentner from the 1999-2000 television series Freaks and Geeks. Even Nancy's story in the episode "Ricksy Business" mirrors Millie's storyline in the Freaks and Geeks episode "Beers and Weirs" *Nancy was designed by character designer Stephanie Ramirez to look like herself and just be a background character in Rick Potion 9, but was later chosen to be a named friend of Summer.http://aniramiart.tumblr.com/post/97901940976/so-i-accidentally-became-nancy-for-the-last Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters